Thea Queen Adventures
by Imagine831
Summary: In 2007, Thea Queen is twelve years old when her father and brother are presumed dead. We know that she fell into a life of drugs and partying, but what about the people she met. What exciting adventures did Thea Queen have in the five years before Oliver's return? Massive multi-crossover.
1. Her New Caretaker

The mousy brown haired girl, almost swallowed by the pillows and blankets of her bed, observes with red, puffy eyes the man standing next to her mother. Her mother clears her throat and sits on the edge of her bed. "Thea, this is Alfred Jones. He will be your caretaker for the time being." The girl says nothing. "Thea" She leans back further into her pillows as her mother attempts to pull her into a hug.

"How long?" She mutters as she eyes the man who's observing her room with interest. "How long is 'for the time being' _mother_?" Thea asks, venom in her voice. The woman sighs and gets up from the bed.

"I don't know Thea." She moves to exit the room and pauses at the door giving her daughter a sorrowful look. "Treat Alfred respectfully Thea." The woman leaves as Thea turns placing her back towards the door.

The young man is quiet as Thea quietly cries underneath her covers. He feels a pang of grief in his heart as a picture of her and her brother turns into one of him and Artie. Alfred hesitantly sits on the bed and starts to fiddle with the glasses he pulled off. "I'm s-"

"Don't." He raises his head to meet Thea's glaring eyes as she sits up. "Don't you dare say 'I'm sorry for your loss' because you have no idea how I'm feeling." She hisses viciously. "I just lost my brother and my dad and I am sick of people coming up to me and telling me how sorry they are, so just- just don't." Her glare falters as she devolves into tears and bows her head. "Don't pretend like you actually care and know how I feel."

"But I do know how you feel." She whips her head up to yell at the man, but freezes as he pulls her into a hug. "I was only a little older than you when I lost my brother and father figure as well." She feels him shaking with restrained sobs. "I know exactly how you're feeling Thea, so please- please just let me take care of you." He squeezes her a little tighter to himself.

'Almost too tight.' Thea thinks absentmindedly as she wraps her own small arms around him. She doesn't know why, but there's a pull to this young man, like he'll protect her from any harm that'll come her way. They remain in this embrace for a little longer before he pulls back, eyes a little shiny.

"Thea, let me be your hero. No one was there for me, so please, let me be there for you." Thea silently nods and gives a wobbly smile at the large grin he gives as he pulls the tissue box off of her nightstand. "After that little crying fest I think we deserve a treat." He leans into her face in a mock whisper. "Thea have you ever been to Big Belly Burger?"

* * *

 **Hetalia**


	2. An Unexpected Flock

"Alfred" Thea says slowly, not looking away from the teens in front of her. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" All she wanted was a day to relax at home while the staff was away, maybe even watch a movie. But no, instead she gets a group of teens in her backyard just before she and Alfred are about to start grilling burgers.

 _This is weird, this is really, really weird. Cool, but weird._

Excitedly Alfred shakes her shoulders. "If you're seeing the super awesome kids with wings in the backyard then hell yeah I'm seeing what you're seeing." Thea sighed at Alfred's blunt observation, noting it made the group uncomfortable.

The group of winged teens glance at each other worriedly while surrounding a dazed dark skinned girl holding her side. Thea's eyes narrow at the girl, then dart to the rest of them.

 _They've been abused in some way, probably cause of their wings. That girl in the middle seems hurt, they're very protective of her. They're so thin, I don't think they've eaten in a while. Yeah, that boy keeps looking at all the snacks Alfred brought outside. If they landed here they probably saw that all the cars were gone and that people weren't home. Less of a chance to get noticed, especially because of the wings. God, I wish I had wings. It must be exhilarating to fly. No, focus on the girl, she needs help. I'm pretty sure Raisa has a first aid kit somewhere._

"Alfred, do you know where Raisa keeps the first aid kit?" The brunette queries Alfred quietly as she turns to face him. She gives another sigh as she sees him practically drooling at the sight of their wings. She clicks her fingers in front of his face a few times. "Alfred!" Thea snaps, gaining his attention. "Now is not the time to be staring at them."

"But they're heroes Thea." He whines to her as points to their wings. "Heroes! Why else would they have wings." He lets out a gasp and begins to bounce in place. "Maybe they're mutants like the X-men! I told Iggy that it could totally happen, now America's way cooler cause we have mutants and all he has are those 'magic' spells."

Thea pinches her nose as Alfred rambles on about mutants. _How am I more mature than him? He's supposed to be babysitting me not the other way around._

Gritting her teeth Thea interrupts him. "Alfred, gloat to Arthur about being better than him later." She gestures to the girl that's leaning heavily against the tall dark haired teen. "Right now she needs help, so go find Raisa's first aid kit. That's an order Alfred." Thea gives an internal wince. _God, I hope he forgives me for doing that. I hate ordering him around._

His mouth snaps shut as his back straightens. He scans the group of teen with a much more critical eye and gives her a nod when he notices the girl's injury. "No problem Thea." He calls out to the group. "Hey" They tense, their wings folding into their backs tighter. Alfred nods to one of the chairs on the patio. "Set your friend over there, I'm going inside to get the kit."

He runs into the house without a further word, leaving the teens alone. Thea gives the group a shaky smile. _One day was all I asked for, now it's time to be a Queen._ She prepares to offer them food when the young blonde girl of the group steps forward, her head tilted.

 _ **You're a queen?**_

Thea freezes at the sweet voice that echoes in her mind, opening and closing her mouth in shock. "Wh-what?"

* * *

 **Maximum Ride**


	3. Through the Looking Glass

"I can't believe her!" Thea, enraged, stomps into her room, slams the door shut and begins to mutter to herself while pacing. Her door opens with a creak and Alfred leans against the doorframe.

"Ya know if you keep pacing like that you'll wear a hole in the floor." Thea stops and gives him a glare as he strides past her still talking. "Like, I know that your mom is really-"

"Selfish." Thea spits out, glowering at him.

He raises an eyebrow at her obvious displeasure as he sits down at her desk . "I was going to say something else, but sure let's go with that."

Thea scoffs and folds her arms at man. "Alfred, it's been months since the accident. She can't take care of herself, hell, she can't even take care of me." The brunette flops onto the bed with an arm on her face. "That's why you're here."

The room is silent for a moment before Thea's voice, softer, makes itself known. "Alfred, we discovered that magic is _real_ , that Arthur was telling the truth this whole time. And mom? She got upset that I was bothering her, wished me away and didn't even try to win me back. _You_ had to do that."

"Now, now pet." A silky voice interrupts. "Didn't you have a lovely time in my castle regardless of who came to 'save' you." Thea jumps up from her bed in shock as a stony look comes over Alfred's face. They both stare at the blonde man twirling three glass balls absentmindedly in one hand.

"H-how the hell did you get in my room Jareth?" She stutters taking a step behind Alfred.

Jareth raises an eyebrow. "The window my dear. Surely you noticed that it was open when you walked in." He lazily closes the window with a snap of his hand, then glides over to her desk as the other two watch him warily. "I must admit, it's been a long time since someone has bested me and my Labyrinth." Eyeing a picture of Thea and Alfred smiling with a group of teens he gives a small smirk. "And it's been an even longer time since I've encountered a nation, and _they_ were the one to complete it."

He turns away from the picture to face the duo and notes the protective way the nation stands in front of the girl. "Oh calm down would you, you won her back, she's no longer a part of the Labyrinth. I'm here for a different reason."

Flicking his wrist, two of the crystal balls disappear and he raises the remaining one up to inspect it carefully "In all my years as the Goblin King there have been less than ten people who have gotten through my Labyrinth successfully. Those who fail leave behind the child they wished away. Those that succeed, well" He tosses it in the air and catches it with a smirk. "They get a parting gift."

With those words he quickly spins around and throws the crystal at the window. Thea cringes in advance expecting to hear the sound of glass shattering and hitting the carpet. She looks up when instead she hears the sound of wind chimes and gasps in awe.

The window gleams in the last rays of the sunset, showcasing different images flickering across the glass. One moment she is sure that there is a black haired boy raising the ocean water behind him and then he disappears only to be replaced with a teenage girl wearing rather large round glasses talking to someone unseen with a deadpan expression and she gets replaced by a boy with snowy hair shooting green blasts out of his hands. The shifting images are so mesmerizing she almost misses what Jareth says next.

"The last runner wanted to see the friends she made in the Labyrinth whenever she wished and she shared this gift with her brother." The wild haired man gives the window a brief smile as the image of smiling teenage girl holding a toddler that's wearing a striped onesie flickers for a moment. "You two, however, share a pull to the unnatural. It's quite uncanny, really. This looking glass is connected to every other one in existence. In fact, if you put forth enough effort, any glass will be."

He materializes another crystal in his hand and laughs at the bewildered faces in front of him. "And don't worry, the only people who can see the window's projected images are us three." As the relief makes itself known on their faces Jareth gives one final smirk. "And anyone with enough power." With those parting words he flings the orb at his feet and disappears in a shower of glitter.

* * *

 **Labyrinth**


	4. iWas Famous

Alfred cannot help his gaping mouth as the video plays in front of him. Two days. He's only been gone two days to talk to his boss. Two days and somehow Thea had become part of a viral video.

He quickly pulls out his phone and dials Thea's number. He impatiently taps his foot as it rings. Alfred cannot believe that Thea somehow managed to do this. How'd she even manage to leave the house without Raisa realizing something was up? Or her mother? She can't seriously have done this without someone figuring it out before him. He tilts his head to the side in thought. Actually, scratch that, he could see her finding a way to do this without getting caught.

The phone rings three more times before Thea picks up and right as Alfred is about to start interrogating her, a voice that was definitely not Thea's comes out of the speaker. "Whaddya want nub?"

Alfred blinks and pulls the phone away from his face. No, it was definitely Thea's number. He brings the phone back up to speak. "Hey, you're one of Thea's friends right? Listen, could you pass the phone to her, I really need to speak to her."

He hears a snort from the other side of the phone. "Don't tell Mama what to do or I'll find you and smack ya with my butter sock." The man raises an eyebrow at the response. A butter sock? Who uses butter socks as a way to threaten people anymore? Biscuit bags are the way to go. He hears a commotion from the other end, like someone's trying to fight for control of the phone.

"Sam! Give me the phone!"

"Why? Is the guy on the phone your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?! No! It's probably Alfred, he's the only one who ever calls me, everyone else knows to just text."

"Alfred? What kinda schmuck names their kid Alfred anymore?"

"I don't know, just. Give. Me. My. Phone! Carly, a little help please!"

Alfred furrows his eyebrows as a third girl's voice joins in. This was not how he planned for the phone call to go. He glances at his phone's clock as the girls keep fighting over the phone. Ten minutes before he's expected back with the President.

"Alfred," Thea starts breathless. "You still there?"

He gives a short laugh and mock salutes the phone even though she can't see him. "Reading you loud and clear shortstack. Now, tell me" Alfred wedges the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he pulls his laptop towards him. "How exactly you managed to be in a viral video."

Pressing play on the video he lets the intro play through the phone before pausing it.

A sheepish voice comes through the speaker. "Alfred I- Well you see-"

"And," He interrupts her before she can continue. "Why didn't you invite me?" Silence descends over the line. Alfred checks the phone once more to make sure it didn't disconnect. "Thea? You there?"

A disbelieving chuckle makes its way over the phone. "Seriously Alfred? You're upset because I didn't invite you?"

Alfred pouts as he hears girlish laughter from the other end of the call. "H-hey! Don't laugh, I've always wanted to get Internet famous and now you've gone and done it before me without even trying."

* * *

 **iCarly**


	5. Beware Women Carrying Pointy Sticks

Thea Queen switches between staring at her mother and at the petite blonde woman sitting in front of her. The woman appears totally at ease sitting in a chair that Thea knows costs more than her entire outfit as she convinces Thea's mother to let them talk privately.

Thea sighs internally. She knew she shouldn't have let Alfred go back to D.C for the next few days. This is the second time he's been gone and something interesting has happened. He's going to pout for days when he gets back, especially since he still brings up the time she went to Seattle.

The teen pushes away those thoughts and scrutinizes the way woman sits. It's poised, but also like she is waiting to strike if there's a need to. Which completely makes sense as she just saw the woman stab someone with a pointy stick.

A stick. A freaking stick. What has her life come to that something like this hardly even phases her. It's probably Alfred's fault, before he arrived nothing like this would ever happen.

She looks up from her knees as her mother gives her a weak smile. "Thea, Ms. Summers wants to speak with you, so please treat her with respect and answer any questions she has, alright." With that she gives her daughter a light pat on the shoulder before exiting the room.

When they hear her footsteps fade Thea takes note of how the blonde seems to sink a little into the chair with exhaustion. The woman lets out a breath. "Okay kid, what do you think you saw?"

Thea raises a brow, like she's seen her mother do to people who think she's an idiot, at the woman. "I just saw a woman who shouldn't be able to even lift me, pull a guy twice her size off of me, throw him to the ground and stab him in the heart with a sharpened stick where he then proceeded to turn into dust" She crosses her arms across her chest. "I'm twelve, not stupid."

The blonde chuckles. "Now I know how Giles felt when he met me." She leans forward on her knees at Thea and gazes solemnly at her. "When I was fifteen I was told that into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She is the Slayer."

The woman glances around the room before leaning forward on her knees and pulling the aforementioned stick from her boot. "This" she said passing it over to Thea. "Is a stake, it's used to kill vampires." She flicks some stray hair out of her face as the stick is inspected. "Until around five years ago what I told you was true, I was the Slayer: the chosen one. Until I needed more than just myself to win a war."

She gently pulls the stake from Thea's loose grip and tucks it back into her boot. "I changed the rules. I chose to share my power, so that every girl in the world who might be a slayer would be."

A sinking feeling in Thea's stomach makes itself known. "And- And what? You think that I- I might be." She can't even finish her sentence as times when she winded Oliver while he played with her, when her reflexes were just a little too fast and when she beat Alfred at arm wrestling come to mind.

Thea's eyes widen as Buffy gives her a smirk. "Thea, I'd say that you've got Potential."

* * *

 **Buffy: the Vampire Slayer**


	6. A Butler by Any Other Name

Moira Queen is the epitome of grace as she casually chats with the other guests attending the charity gala. She artfully deflects questions about potentially remarrying while drinking champagne and hiding barbs for those who wonder how the company is faring with delicate laughs. Of course, no one but Thea actually sees this happening.

Thea loves the dress that she's wearing, but is not pleased to be attending the gala. She and her mother had to nab an early flight in order to get to Gotham with time to spare before the gala started. The worst part was that she had to leave Alfred behind because her mother didn't see the point in paying for a ticket for him. Seriously, these events are so boring. She hasn't even spotted another kid here to talk with.

She grumpily stabs at a piece of cheese with a way too long name on her plate and stuffs it in her mouth. Yeah, Thea thinks as she places a bundle of grapes in her small handbag for later, Alfred would've made this stuffy gala way more fun.

"Thea what are you doing?"

The teen freezes and quickly swallows her food before turning to face her mother. "Nothing. You can't prove anything and if you can I want Alfred as my lawyer." Thea pauses as apparently she's also facing a handsome man accompanying her mother. "Oh. Hello."

Moira gives a strained smile to her daughter before gesturing to the young man beside her. "Thea this is Bruce Wayne. He's the one who invited us here."

The man gives Thea a grin as she shakes his much larger hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Thea."

She eyes him challengingly. "Yeah, you too."

A pleasant smile still on his face he turns to her mother and Thea rolls her eyes. Typical. Ignore the kid and suck up to the adult. Thea rolls her eyes and goes to stab another cheese cube

"May I ask when your daughter had the time to meet my butler? I don't believe he's ever mentioned meeting her before."

Thea freezes. Wait, back up a second. Did he just call Alfred _his butler_. The teen lets out a snort that draws attention to herself. She points her fork at the man and raises an eyebrow. "For your information, _Mr. Wayne,_ Alfred is not a butler. He's my friend." She quickly glances to her mother pursing her lips. "He's been my caretaker for the past couple months because my mother doesn't have time." After that she viciously pokes another cube on her plate while observing her mother out of the corner of her eye.

Moira may look poised to the untrained eye after her jibe, but Thea's had years to observe her. Her mother is inwardly seething with embarrassment because of Thea's comment. Good. Maybe after this she'll want to actually parent again.

Mr. Wayne gives a small laugh. "I apologize , it seems there's been a misunderstanding." He points to an old man directing staff carrying trays. "You see that man over there? That's my butler Alfred. He's been taking care of me since I was around ten years old. So- wow- roughly fifteen years he's been taking care of me."

The young girl scrutinizes the old man as he finally takes notice of their attention and nods with a smile in their direction. She shrugs and turns back to the businessman. "Meh. My Alfred is better. He gives me piggyback rides."

* * *

 **Batman (haven't really decided which one, so it's all of them)**


	7. Jack Frost Nipping at Your Nose

" _When you and dad disappeared, by the time Christmas rolled around, none of us felt much like celebrating, so we kind of skipped Christmas that year. Every year."_

 _-Thea Queen (S1:E9 Year's End)_

* * *

"It's the night before Christmas and all through the house not a person was stirring, not even a mouse." Thea mutters under her breath as she mixes the hot chocolate powder into her mug of hot water. She taps the spoon to rid it of excess liquid before placing it in the sink. Carefully, she carries the mug up the stairs to her room before settling in on her window seat with a blanket. Thea gives a sigh as she stares out the window before gently flicking her wrist at it. "Merry Christmas everyone."

Images of her friends start to slide across the glass and Thea weakly smiles. They seem so happy, surrounded by their family, unlike her. She and her mom weren't really in the holiday spirit this year. It just felt so wrong to try and celebrate when Ollie and Dad weren't in the house (and might not ever be- but Thea tried to push those thoughts away).

With her mom downstairs pretending to be asleep (Thea peeked into her bedroom and saw her crying over an old photo album, a glass of wine in hand), the house empty of all its workers, and Alfred visiting family, Thea is trying to not let the pain inside her seep out.

'Happy thoughts Thea, happy thoughts.' She takes a large gulp of hot chocolate and winces as it burns down her throat. 'Come on it's Christmas Eve, Ollie wou-' Her breath hitches. Ollie wouldn't do anything anymore. A painful, itchy feeling crawls up her throat. He's gone and she's alone and nothing would ever fix that. The moving images on the window began to fade along with her concentration and frost creeps across the pane.

He's gone and he's not coming back. No more candy canes and no more Christmas trees. Thea clutches the mug close to her chest and shallowly breathes. Frost covers the window more rapidly as her thoughts spiral further and further down. Teardrops slowly roll down her face and land in the drink. No more games or fun running. She lets out a small whimper. No more Ollie.

Thea hisses as the pain in her hands from the burning mug finally reaches her. She carefully sets the mug down on the floor and wipes the tears away with her forearm. She winces at her red palms. "I'm sorry Ollie." She whispers and places her hands on the cold glass. "But there is no Christmas without you." The brunette rest her forehead on the window and shivers.

She hadn't realized that the frost had covered the entire window while she struggled with her emotions. Thea cracks open the window and shudders as a breeze of cold air drags a few snowflakes into her room.

"Wouldn't it be nice" Thea whispers to herself absentmindedly. "If a little miracle would happen?" Her head gets a little dizzy as she leans slightly out the window and gazes at the ground two stories down.

A burst of cold air above her head makes her shiver, but she doesn't look up until something soft and wet lands on her head. A disbelieving laugh forces its way out as Thea watches snow fall from the ceiling of her room in perfect eight pointed flakes. She holds out a hand and a flake settles onto one point before exploding into shimmering droplets.

Thea lets out another incredulous laugh as more of these snowflakes land on and around her in a mini winter fireworks show. She goes a tad cross eyed trying to look at the snowflake on her nose before it does the exact same thing, leaving her nose tingling.

A warm feeling fills her and she giggles trying to catch another flake. How did that one song go? "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire." Thea cups a small flake in her hands. "Jack Frost nipping at your nose." She croons to it before it disappears.

A boyish laugh. "I never understood that line. I don't go around doing that." Thea lets out a small startled sound and whips around to see a white haired boy leaning on a crooked staff with a gentle smile. She lets out a squeak as she makes eye contact with his wide, bright blue eyes.

"J-Jack Frost?" She questions and stands up quickly from her window seat. The pale boy unknowingly floats into the air in shock.

"You." He gulps and moves closer to her. "You can see me?" A large grin spreads across his face as Thea nods wide-eyed. He lets out a whoop and spins. "Another believer in the same year. Oh man this is awesome, wait til Bunny hears about this!"

He gestures widely to the still falling snowflakes, a proud look on his face. "What do you think of my snow. Pretty cool, huh?" He stills as Thea flings her arms around him.

She lets out a sniffle. "Thank you." A laugh bubbles out of her chest. "This is amazing."

Jack wraps his arms around her. "Yeah, well" His smile brightens and the snow swirls quicker around the two. "I figured I had something up my sleeve for a small Christmas miracle."

* * *

 **Rise of the Guardians**


	8. I Can Fix That

Thea flips her wavy, pale brown hair behind her shoulder as she has a staring contest with a peculiar green haired boy. Alfred stands behind her awkwardly as it continues for over a minute. She narrows her eyes in determination and grins triumphantly as the boy blinks first and he turns to the orange haired boy next to him.

"Sooo" Thea drawls as she switches her gaze between the two boys in front of her. "Whatcha building there?" She points to the contraption that can be seen spewing golden bubbles behind their backyard fence and then places her hands on her hips.

The orange haired boy lights up at her question. "Ferb and I are building a machine powered by honey that can locate anyone alive in the world." He turns to look at the blueprint that the gre- Ferb, pulled out. "Although" He pauses and scratches his head. "Our supplier doesn't have enough honey for our machine to work. Something about a guy trying to attract bears to defeat his nemesis." The boy shrugs. "We really couldn't stop someone on a quest to defeat their nemesis, it just wouldn't be right.

A smirk spreads across Thea's face as she holds out her hand to Alfred for the cell phone her mother told her was only for emergencies. "Well then, it's a good thing I stopped by. I'm Thea Queen, how much more honey do you need?"

.

Thea clenches the printed results from the machine and turns to the boys. "You're positive these results are accurate."

Phineas glances at his brother who gives a swift nod before returning his gaze to the trembling girl in front of them. "Yeah, they should be right. Ferb's calculations are hardly ever wrong."

She gives a shuddering gasp and sways slightly before Alfred steadies her.

Phineas' brow furrows and he takes a step towards her. "Woah, is everything alright Thea?"

Ferb places a hand on Phineas' shoulder. "I do believe that we may have just delivered some rather shocking news to her."

"Alfred" Thea whispers "He's not dead at sea, he's in Russia." Tears run down her face. "He's alive!"

* * *

 **Phineas & Ferb**


	9. I Guess the Sword Lessons Paid Off

"Well hello." Thea blinks at the boy that lays sprawled at her feet. She stares briefly at the baseball bat knocked out of his hand- wait- sword? It keeps flickering back and forth like it can't decide what form it wants to show. She kneels next to the teen glancing up to see a mass of shadows coalescing into a huge snarling red-eyed dog. "Should I be running? Would running be a good idea?"

The boy groans, his eyes shut in pain. "Get back, the dog is rabid."

The aforementioned dog takes a step closer, shadowy spittle dripping down it muzzle before disappearing into thin air. Okay. That's not creepy at all. Also, she's pretty positive that tendrils of smoke and glowing red eyes are not a symptom of rabid dogs.

Thea lets out a sigh and rolls her shoulders back. She picks up the black-haired teen's confused weapon and it decides to stop changing and stay a bronze sword. Score! Swords are the best. Thea shuffles it in her hands and gives a testing swing. Yeah, this should be all right.

"Don't worry dude." Thea plants herself in front of the dazed boy holding the sword up. "I got this. If two months of sword lessons with Faith taught me anything, it's that you never turn down a shiny weapon."

The growling dog finally makes its move as it leaps toward Thea who swings the sword away from the teen trying to shake off what she thinks is probably a concussion. She seriously hopes all the sword lessons paid off. Mock combat is fun, but she doesn't really feel like becoming a chew toy in a real fight.

The dog prowls back and forth before attempting another lunge. Thea slices it's side as she spins out of the way. The dog pivots and lets out a howl. It charges, knocking Thea off balance. She stumbles and lets out a war cry as she slashes downward and manages to decapitate the dog as it leaps once again. The head and body fall to the ground with a thud before the shadows slowly dissipate, leaving only two small piles of gold sand.

Thea breathes heavily as she rests the tip of the bronze sword on the ground. Man, she has to work out more if a short fight like this tires her out. The brunette walks over to the wide-eyed boy still sprawled out on the ground and carefully lays the sword in front of him.

Red-faced she shifts from foot to foot as the teen looks back and forth between her and the sword bewildered. "Um. Thanks for letting me use your sword." Thea sticks out a hand to help him up. "I'm Thea." The boy carefully grabs the sword and then her hand.

"Percy." His sea green eyes tighten in pain as Thea helps him up. "Got any water?"

* * *

 **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**


End file.
